For example, movable components are used on board aircrafts to lock a room or make it accessible. Movable components include the doors of lavatories as an example. The movable components are here movably attached to retaining structures on the one hand, and can be locked for fixation purposes. For example, a door to a lavatory can be locked in the closed position to prevent the door from being undesirably opened, e.g., when using the bathroom. For example, DE 10 2011 011 704 describes a lavatory arrangement for a vehicle. However, it was found that manually activated bolts for locking a bathroom door are often unable to transmit additional forces, i.e., higher forces.